


That One Night Out

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's curfew is lifted and he decides to celebrate by dragging Aaron, Victoria and Finn for a night out. Aaron hesitantly accepts hoping to take his mind off of recent events, only to find him in the one situation he didn't want to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction - re-edited and rewritten! There have been some changes to the plot and the last two chapters removed as the plot was irrelevant to this story. A new final chapter is in it's place to complete the story!

“Come on mate, I’ve been waiting for a night out for ages now!” Adam moaned, trying anything to get Aaron to accept.

Aaron rolled his eyes, he knew what Adam was doing, but he wasn’t biting.

“I’m not in the mood for a night out, I’ve been working all day, I’ve been on a run, I just wanna go to bed”

But Adam was having none of it. He playfully punched his best friend in the arm before giving him puppy dog eyes. Aaron was caught between a rock and a hard place. He thought about it for a second – stay at home consumed with his thoughts, or a night out where he might just have a few moments of what some people consider a normal life. He agreed, finally, much to the happiness of Adam.

Adam high fived Aaron as he signalled that Aaron had 15 minutes to get showered, get dressed, and head on their way.

 

**

 

Adam arrived with a trailing Victoria & Finn arm in arm at the Woolpack, settling at the bar momentarily waiting, with Aaron walking through as they arrived.

Ross gave Aaron a whistle and a wink, gaining just a middle finger back as acknowledgement.

 

“You off out?” Of course. It was Chas, ever interested. Aaron just nodded and she looked to him happily. She hated seeing him upset, especially when she knows why. But for once, just as he had thought of those moments of normality he might have tonight, she thought of the possibility of them moving on from recent events. She kissed his cheek, before an embarrassed Aaron led the group out the pub.

He walked out when he spotted him – the one person he _didn’t_ want to see. Robert and Chrissie, arm in arm, walking happily towards the pub. Aaron quickly bundled into the cab undetected, and Adam and Finn followed.

“Going out and having a life?” Robert joked to his sister.

Victoria gave him a comedic sneer before explaining. “Yeah, Adam’s off curfew and we decided to head out for the night. You could join us if you want?”

Chrissie looked excitedly to Robert, but Robert just laughed “I think we’re a little past going out clubbing don’t you?”

Chrissie’s face dropped and she sloped into the pub, with Robert following laughing. Aaron let out a sigh as Victoria slammed the car door behind her, and they were off.

 

 **

 

“You want a beer?” Adam asked Aaron, while Victoria signalled towards a table, before unlatching from Finn and heading to the toilets.

Finn awkwardly sat beside Aaron before sighing himself. Aaron knew that sigh – he’d experienced it once too often himself.

 

“You alright?” Aaron asked, hoping Finn’s answer would be brief and not in need of a follow-up conversation.

“Yeah I suppose” Finn replied “It’s just one of those things. I’ve been seeing this guy, well, not seeing, I have seen him but we weren’t seeing each other, we just went for a few drinks, but things got complicated and we kind of stopped contact, and I’m just a bit confused by it all and wonder if I made the right decision to stop talking, I feel kinda bad but it was for the best.” Aaron was quite surprised at a fumbling Finn, but even though Aaron couldn’t be less interested, he felt like he could relate.

“You can never make the right decision in those situations, there will always be someone who ends up hurting, best try not to think about it and move on.”

Finn looked to Aaron, surprised at his reply, while Aaron sat with his thoughts.

 

Adam stumbled onto the table with a round of drinks while Victoria returned from the ladies. They all made a celebratory cheers together, before downing their first drinks. Aaron looked at his glass and let out a faint smile – he actually might let himself enjoy tonight.

As the group began to chat and get comfortable in the surroundings, Victoria was distracted by her phone, replying to a text, before setting it back down with a smile.

 

 **

 

It’s been a good few rounds, two bars on and all are a bit worse for wear. Finn and Victoria were singing loudly to the music, while Adam sat merrily slumped in his chair with Aaron throwing nuts at his him like a school boy, giggling and smiling.

Aaron wasn't just enjoying himself, he was having fun. He wasn't thinking about anything or anyone other than what what happening in the moment.

 

But Aaron should know – those moments can never last.

 

Victoria rapidly launched into the air waving her arms about, signalling someone over. They all turn, and the colour from Aaron’s face drains. He grits his teeth, his face hardens, his smile drops. It didn’t last. Chrissie walked towards Victoria with a happy looking Robert. But his face drops too. He looks to the table and sees him. He sees Aaron. He and Aaron look at each other, and neither is happy. In fact, this was probably the last thing either of them wanted right now. It’d been several weeks now since they’d spoken, even been in the same room.

 

Chrissie gave a fleeting glance to the table, her way of a greeting, before picking up a full shot glass.

“Looks like we’ll have to catch up” Chrissie mused as she downed the first drink. Aaron would have laughed at her if he wasn’t so annoyed with the situation. She looked like his mum, she looked completely out of her comfort zone and she looked completely idiotic. But he couldn’t help but looking at Robert again.

 

 _Damn._ He looked good. Great even. Aaron noticed even the smallest changes of Robert since they last spoke. His clothes seem more fitted. Had Robert been working out? Aaron sneakily shot his eyes to Robert to identify any changes to his ex-lovers appearance. His hair was shorter. Aaron didn’t like it. In fact, it was the one thing in Aaron’s mind he held onto. He couldn’t allow himself to feel anything now. He had to. For his sanity. So looking at his stupid hair do helped. But not a lot.

But the rest of them were oblivious. Victoria and Finn continued to sing, Chrissie continued to drink, Adam continued to slump in his chair – but Aaron and Robert just dodged looks from one another while drinking their drinks.

 

 

*

 

 

It’d been a while. It felt like forever for Aaron. Robert was clung to his wife who seemed determined to fit in with the younger crowd as she danced lazily, while Robert bobbed along to the song, with Victoria and Finn dancing around them. Robert’s expression reminded Aaron of the same look he had on his face the day of his wedding. The way Robert looked when he was supposed to be celebrating his marriage but thinking of everything but.

“Come on, at least try and pretend you’re enjoying yourself”. Adam broke the silence between him and Aaron, knowing something was wrong.

“I know you’ve been going through some stuff but I thought you said you dealt with it? Is there something I should know?”

Aaron looked to Adam. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell him everything. But he didn’t. He clenched his drink and finished it, before suggesting they go somewhere else.

Aaron darted off and Adam follows, the others too. Adam scanned his surroundings and then his face lit up - he had an idea.

He placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders before showing him to a bar. Aaron didn’t know what was happening; he was just being pushed through a door. The others followed and Robert looked up. His expression was foul – it was a gay bar.

 

They all filtered into the bar, Victoria scanning the room for potential candidates for Finn, Adam comfortably waltzes to the bar, and Aaron follows, before he is stopped as Chrissie momentarily trips onto him.

He scowls at her, pushing her away, only gently. She notices, but she’s not in the state to question anything. Meanwhile, Robert’s expression is stern. He couldn’t be more out of his comfort zone if he tried. He looked at Aaron, and he knew Aaron wanted to look too, but he wouldn’t allow himself.

 

*

 

 

Victoria and Finn stumbled back to the table where Adam and Robert sat, while Aaron stood propped at the bar, possibly more drunk than he’d been in a good while, but still very much aware of himself. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, so he turned, faced with an attractive man. He smiled, and Aaron smiled back.

“Hi”. Aaron greeted

“Hi, umm, just wondered if you know, you wanted, a drink, or something, if you want?” The guy fumbled.

Aaron accepted – it was clear what he was thinking. He knew Robert would be watching – Aaron’s decision to think of anything but Robert had been diminished – he was very much on his mind. He was all that was on his mind. Plus, the guy wasn’t someone to brush off. In fact, Aaron was actually quite flattered – this guy was _fit_. But it could have been anyone at this moment; Aaron just wanted to get Robert’s attention.

 

And it was working. Robert was staring intently towards Aaron, his expression completely disgusted with a clenched jaw.

Aaron and the guy had been flirting for a few minutes, Aaron was enjoying himself. Or more, he was enjoying glancing at Robert every few seconds to make sure he was still watching. He decided to go a bit further, probably due to the alcohol in his system. So he placed a hand on the guys arm and leaned in for a kiss…

 

“Ooh, what’s going on here then, you pulled Aaron?”

Chrissie once again stumbled on Aaron. He rolled his eyes, and Aaron just apologized to the guy in front of him.

“You’re hot! But not as hot as my husband, he’s sat over there, isn’t he fit?” Aaron’s face was priceless. He wasn’t sure if to be annoyed, upset, angry, or burst in laughter at Chrissie’s drunken behaviour. But nothing would prepare him for what came next.

“I feel… I feel a bit…”

Oh no.

 

It happened.

 

Chrissie lunged forward before vomiting all over the guy stood in front of them. No one knew what to do. The guy just looked down to his top before rushing off. Chrissie wiped her mouth, faintly letting out an apology before Aaron scoffed and barged past her to the table.

He launched into his seat before Chrissie stormed over. She continued to apologize, and the group just looked to her. Finn and Victoria were in complete shock, Adam unable to hide his laughter, and Robert, just looking, half disappointed in his wife, half happy it happened.

Aaron however, was furious. “Maybe you should stick to the fancy wine and champagne at your big posh house eh love?”

Aaron’s tone was biting. Chrissie looked at him, no longer in apologetically but in total shock.

“Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You’ve had a face like thunder all night!”

“Maybe it’s the company eh?” he snapped back, the atmosphere becoming increasingly tense.

“Have I done something wrong to you or something? You’ve been off with me all night?”

 **Shit.** Chrissie had noticed. Aaron wasn’t sure what to do or say, but his anger was just too strong. He hadn't got an explanation. Because really, there was nothing she had done to him. But at the same time, Aaron felt like she was his problem. Angry that he couldn’t make Robert jealous; angry he couldn’t get what he wanted again; angry that Chrissie and Robert were there at all.

“Maybe I just don’t wanna be around a 30-something year old mother who's caked on the make-up going through some mid-life crisis” Aaron snapped again.

 

He’d been sat in silence but he couldn’t not interject. “Oi, that’s my wife you’re talking to!” Robert piped up angrily, before his expression completely switched to that off regret and worry. Aaron just pierced angrily at Robert. As if he needed reminding who she was.

“I’m off”. Aaron murmured, before jumping out his seat. Adam tried to follow but Aaron pushed him back in his seat, before storming off.

“Let me go talk to him, get him to cool down” Robert suggested, before placing his wife onto a seat and rushing after Aaron.

 

Aaron was furious. It was all he could feel; nothing else. Robert rushed behind him, reaching his arm to Aaron’s shoulder before whimpering “Aaron”, but Aaron just viciously shrugged his hand from his shoulder.

Robert edged back before grabbing Aaron again.

“I’m sorry alright”. Robert wasn’t happy. In fact, he looked more concerned than ever. “If I knew you were out tonight I’d of not come”.

“Why should I care? We’re nothing to each other. You made that clear. Me and you have been done for weeks now, you’ve played your happily families and I’ve moved on. We live in a small village we’re gonna run into each other, best just keep out of each other’s way the best we can and if we’re in a situation like tonight we just act like strangers to each other, got it?”

 

Aaron had played this game once too often. Even in this state of anger, he couldn’t be honest with the man he loved, he had to lie and dismiss his feelings for Robert, his feelings towards what they had. Because it was all he could do to try and protect himself.

“Don’t be like that. Anyway, you were the one trying to make me jealous-“

Aaron’s clenched his fists. Robert was completely right, but he wasn’t ever going to allow him to think or say that.

“I was having a good time, meeting someone and you’re stupid cow of a wife came in and ruined it”

“Look, whatever you may think about me or our situation I won’t allow you to say anything horrible about her.” Robert snapped angrily.

“You know what, just get lost, run back to wife and-"

“Stop being like that Aaron!”

But it was pointless. Aaron had already faded into the crowd. Robert stood still, frantically searching for him on the spot. He swept his hand through his hair and sighed, looking up at the sky, biting his lip, before composing himself and walking back in the direction of the bar.

 

**

 

Aaron had been walking for a good while now. Darkness had descended and he didn’t even know where he was at this point. He’d calmed down, but so many thoughts and emotions were rushing through him still, he didn’t know how to think or feel. He just sat by the side of a table outside a bar and sighed to himself.

 

“Looks like you’ve had a heavy night”.

Aaron swerved his head and spotted a man. Not much taller than Aaron, wearing a black leather jacket, hands in his pockets staring at Aaron. He looks Aaron up and down before letting out a faint smile.

“Something like that” Aaron sighed, completely exhausted with everything.

  
“Wanna talk about it?”

  
“I’m not the type to turn and talk about my problems to a complete stranger”

“Well talk to me and we won’t be strangers any more”

Aaron let out a small smile himself.

“My flats just a few streets away, fancy a few beers?”

Aaron contemplated for a second. What did he have to lose?

“Sure”.

The guy laughed briefly before leading the way. Aaron looked on, before following him.


	2. The Day After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after and a hung over Chrissie decides to head to the pub to straighten things out with Aaron. Robert joins her hoping to run into him and sort things out, but they only find Chas reporting Aaron never returned home. Adam is quick to put her mind at ease, when the police walk through the door…

“Ugh.”

Chrissie poppd a tablet into her glass of water with her head between her hands. Lawrence entered and chuckled at his daughter.

“Maybe you’re not as up to going out as you used to be eh Chrissie?”

She cheekily sneered at her father, before looking to Robert. He looked like his mind was completely elsewhere.

And the thing is… it was. He couldn't help but think about Aaron. He hardly slept thinking about him, worrying about him, _craving him_.

 

“That seems to be a popular opinion, doesn’t it Robert?” Chrissie replied to her father.

He looks at her inquisitively before Chrissie continued.

“We had a bit of a to-do with Aaron last night, I made a bit of a fool of myself and messed up Aaron pulling some guy, should probably go over and apologize”.

She looked to Robert, who was still far away in thought.

“Robert?”

He peered to his wife.

"What?"

She tutted. “Aaron? He is your business partner of sorts, we probably shouldn’t leave things the way they are”.

He's only half-listening, but he agrees. Chrissie slumped from her seat and walked up the stairs, while Robert continued to brood, deep in thought.

 

**

 

“Where is he then?” Chas snaps at Adam.

“I don’t know. Him, Chrissie and Robert had a bit of an argument and he stormed off, I just presumed he went home. I tried ringing but his phones off.”

“You what? Why were Chrissie and Robert there? What happened between them?” she worryingly asked in a rush.

“She got a bit plastered and puked on this lad Aaron was talking to, Robert had a go at him for insulting Chrissie and chased after him, but came back about 10 minutes later saying Aaron wasn’t having any of it and walked off.”

She was seething - she was so hopeful that Aaron could turn a corner last night, but of course Robert came in and ruined it all again.

“I’m sure he’s fine” Paddy cut in. “He can take care of himself, he’ll be back in a few hours with a banging head wanting his bed.”

 

Soon after, Victoria and Finn entered with Moira and Cain following, while James walked through from the back into the pub. Chas explained to them that Aaron hasn’t returned home yet, just as Robert and Chrissie walked through the door.

Chas sneered at Robert before looking to a worse for wear Chrissie.

 

“What was that? Aaron’s not here? I was hoping to apologize…” Chrissie remarked.

“Well he’s not. You got any idea?” Chas boldly snapped to Robert.

“No- Why would I?” He retorted, giving Chas a look of anger.

The talk in the pub soon fell silent, as two police officers entered through the door.

“Hi, I’m looking for the relatives of Aaron Livesy?”

 

Everyone stopped, and their faces dropped.

 

“Yeah, I’m his mum, what’s he done now?” Chas replied, filled with worry.

 

The two police offers just looked to each other.

"Is there somewhere we can go?”

Chas knew what that meant. It couldn’t be good. Her voice became faint.

“Why?”

“I really think we should go somewhere private.”

“We’re all friends and family here” Cain interjected, just wanting them to tell them why they were there.

 

The police officer sighed.

 

"We were called to a home in Hotten a few hours ago after a body was discovered of a young man in his early twenties, he was badly injured and was subsequently rushed to the hospital. By the time we discovered who he was, he had gone missing. We discovered the identity of the boy was your son, Aaron. We thought he might of returned home."

Chas heard the words and she could hardly stand up. Her legs buckled and her arms trembled, her chin now wobbling with tears burning her eyes.

 

"W.. what... how was he?" Chas said worryingly.

 

"He wasn't in a position to leave hospital - he was badly beaten with several cracked ribs and the possibility of internal bleeding, however he had gone missing before the doctors could analyse his injuries thoroughly."

 

"He's not been here" Chas's voice was faint. Almost a whisper. Her eyes darted to her brother, then to Paddy, then to James, then to the floor.

She broke. Chas would of dropped to the floor if James hadn't being holding her tightly. She could only think the worst.

"It's of up most importance that if anybody hears from him or sees him, we are contacted immediately and he is rushed straight back into hospital."

 

Cain nodded before sighing heavily, looking to his wife. Adam was in a state of confusion, worry and guilt. Robert's face is completely white.

 

"I.. I've got a meeting, I'll see you later"

Robert didn't even wait for a response from Chrissie. He couldn't stand there any longer. He rushed out of the pub and put his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily into the crisp country air, with thoughts rushing through his head. Where was Aaron? Why was he hurt? Why didn't he chase after him? Was he okay? 

 

Robert could stand in the village any more, he had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere.

 

**  
 

 

Everyone was worried; Chas was unable to stay still as she’s filled with dread, thinking of every possible scenario in her head.

“He’ll be alright, it’s Aaron, he’ll be back anytime, he knows what you’ll be going through.” Adam murmured, trying to do anything to calm Chas down.

 

She darted her dead to him and her expression completely changed from that of worry to anger.

“He shouldn’t even be in a state! You were out with him, you should have been looking out for him, watching him, you know what he’s like!”

Paddy tried to calm her down, unsuccessfully.

“Of course you know the real reason why he’ll of gone off last night don’t you, because of **_him_**!”

Paddy looked to Chas as if to tell her to be quiet, while Adam looked to her with a confused expression.

“Who? This guy he was seeing? I thought that was over and done with?”

“It is!” Paddy interrupted.

“How can we be sure though? He lied to us before, it’s not like he’d not lie again! I’m going to see him and get some proper answers!”

“Who?!” Adam asks inquisitively, increasingly confused by Chas’s behaviour and comments.

He  wasn't answered though, Chas was already out the door.

 

**

 

Robert returned to Home Farm sometime later after his drive. He didn't have a clue what to do so he just drove, ended up finding himself scouring the streets of Hotten for a sign of Aaron. When he didn't see him from his car, Robert got out and started heading to the bars and café's, anywhere Aaron might now be hiding out in. When the search came up dry, he felt powerless and useless and instead resorted to returning home - it was possible Aaron could of already returned. He knew though he couldn't just go to the pub and ask, so instead he went back home and thought he'd just send a text to Vic saying he could help look if they wanted and to keep him posted - a concerned investor and all that, even though he was so much more.

 

He entered through the kitchen, taking a moment to compose himself, before walking towards the Living Room. However, he’s soon startled as Chas rushes through the door.

“What are you doing here? Is it Aaron?!”

But she ignored him, coming in close to him and pointing her finger in his face.

“I wanna know what you did last night!”

Robert ruffled his brow “What are you talking about?”

“Adam told me you had a fight last night and you rushed after him, are you telling me that hadn’t done something to make him angry or upset?!”

“Of course not!” Robert snapped, tired of her meddling.

“You know what, he’s been really struggling lately, and I’ve been kept up every night thinking the worst because I know exactly how bad Aaron can get himself. He thinks he can put on a brave face around me and I won’t realize he’s struggling. Struggling with what you’ve done to him and how you’ve made him feel!”

 

Robert was taken aback. Aaron’s feelings were never his problem, they were never part of the plan. But somehow, that’s all it had become. The last few weeks – all Robert could really think about was how Aaron was. How he was feeling. He couldn’t even deny that.

“He walked off in a mood so I left him, I didn’t even know he was going to be there. Do you really think I’d of put him in a situation with me and Chrissie?”

Chas was furious, but understood, she supposed. She turned away, and walked back to the door.

"Just... if he calls, or anything. Tell me. And _when_ he returns, I don't want you anywhere near him again, is that understood?!"

Robert sighs as Chas slammed the door behind her.

 

 

Everything’s a mess. All he can do is worry.

He sloped down the wall on the spot, holding his head in his hands, tears now freely rolling down his cheek.

 

_Where are you Aaron?_


	3. I Need Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been around a month since that night out. Aaron has still not turned up and nobody has any answers. The police have scaled back the search, and most of the village residents have gone on with their lives. 
> 
> It's just another day, but when someone enters the pub, Aaron's loved ones are left with more questions than answers.

"How is she?" Cain asked, worried.

Chas had not worked for the last month, either been out searching the streets or worrying at home alone. She had refused to talk to anyone, kicked James out, pushed everyone away. She just wanted her son.

"She's still the same I'm afraid"

It was Diane, giving Cain her daily update on Chas.

"I tried to get her to eat something again but she just turned it away. I'm at a loss with what I can do at this point."

Cain sighed as he looked to his sister, lifeless, emotionless.

"She can't keep going like this, we've done everything we can to find Aaron at this point, all we can do is wait for him to come home" Diane continued.

"If he comes home-"

"Stop it! We don't need that kind of talk!" Diane snapped, refusing to allow any negativity even in her pub right now. "He'll be home."

 

The pub was quiet. But this had been the case for the last month. The pub was possibly fuller than it had been in months, yet everyone kept quiet, knowing that Chas was just next door and could hear any laughter, any happiness, and she might snap. She had already caused a scene a few weeks back. She refused to allow anyone near her who wasn't thinking of Aaron. She couldn't. She had nothing without him. He was her reason for living.

 

Chrissie and Lawrence enter through the door of the pub, comparing notes on their latest meeting.

"I asked them about next month but they wouldn't give me a firm answer. It's times like these I wish Robert hadn't of ditched us for the scrap yard, he'd of got a straight answer"

 

"You know why, Adam was struggling and at the end of the day, he is their partner and is invested" Lawrence suggested.

Robert had been working at the scrap yard for the few week; He felt he had to. He had to help Aaron's best friend. He had to do something productive. He had to do something connected with Aaron.

"I know." Chrissie commented glumly.

  
In that moment, Adam and Robert entered, tired and exhausted, propping themselves at the bar.

"We've got another two cars lined-up, I think we can get them done by the end of the day" Robert finished, wiping his face. Everything was taking it's toll - not the manual labour, but the emotional stress of not knowng about Aaron.

 

Robert looked up and saw his wife. He wasn't too happy, but he plastered his smile and kissed her on the cheek anyway, before his face became serious as he turned to Diane.

"How's Chas?"

"She's not good, she's not really changed. Nice of you to ask though"

It was strange. Usually, Robert wouldn't care at all about Chas. But yet, since Aaron had gone, he'd always asked. Every time he entered the pub. He knew Aaron would be happy with him. He'd be happy that he asked.

 

Suddenly, the doors of the pub crash open, as a man walks into the pub.

"I'm looking for Chas?"

Everyone was intrigued. This guy had never been seen before. 

 

"I'm a friend of Aaron's, just coming to pick some of his stuff up."

Everyone gasped in unison.

"You've seen Aaron?!" Adam exclaimed.

 

The guy sneered at him, before his expression turned to surprise.

"Oh! You're Adam aren't you? Aaron's told me a lot about you!"

Adam was confused. Who was this guy?

"Sorry, can't stop too long, we're going away for a bit, just need his passport and the keys to his car, I can't keep playing his taxi driver".

At this point, Chas had heard everything and rushed in.

"Where's my son!" Chas desperately shouted.

The guy just laughed

 

"He's fine. He's back at mine, but like I said, I'm in a hurry, I've gotta go home and pack, Aaron's shit at packing."

No one knew what was happening, everyone just stood trying to understand.

"Aaron said his passport and keys are in the draw in the front room? Mind if I pop back and grab them?"

His boldness was nothing short of surprising. He had no intention of explaining where Aaron was, or where he'd been for the last month. His phone lit up, and his face lit up too.

"Doesn't matter, got them"

He swiftly turned and marched out the door - Cain, Adam and Robert hot on his heels. Moments later, the guy sped off, and just as the trio watch him leave, they hear another car engine roar, and Aaron's car emerges from behind the pub and skids off.

 

"AARON?!" Robert shouted.

He couldn't see who was driving. Was is Aaron? All Robert wanted was a glance. To know it was him. To know he was safe. As Robert stood thinking, Cain had already rushed to his car and raced off in pursuit. Adam and Robert stood completely confused, before returning to the pub.

 

Chas was frantic. She was pacing through the pub, possibly the most she'd been up in weeks.

"What the hell just happened?" Diane remarked.

"Cain's raced off after the car, Aaron's has gone too" Adam explained.

 

James walked through the back once more. "His passport's gone too, looks like the guy wasn't alone and got Aaron's things."

"Do you think it was Aaron?" Chas exclaimed, filled with hope.

 

"I don't know"

 

Moments later, Cain barged through the door once more, shaking his head, signalling he'd lost the cars.

"I'm sorry, they were too fast!"

 

Everyone looked to one another, unsure of how to react.

But despite everything, hope seemed to be restored. Just a little. But where do they go from here? Chas stepped forward a little.

 

"I need answers" 


	4. In Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on edge. Chas heads to call the police but Cain insists they'll sort it out themselves. They can't wait for the police to act - they have to get their answers now. Cain and Adam, with the help of Ross, rush off in pursuit of the guy and his car only to find themselves at a home. Aaron's car is outside - but what will they find inside the home?

"What was the reg plate again?"

"M682 PMC"

That was ingrained in Robert's mind. He couldn't of said it faster when Cain asked him. It was the only bit of hope he had to cling onto in this moment.

 

Right, I'll do some digging and try and find out some stuff, Adam go and get Ross, he could be of use.

 

"I'll come with you." Robert claimed.

 

"Thanks but this is family stuff." Cain bemused.

 

Of course. Robert snapped back into reality and realized how his actions were seeming. Publicly, he and Aaron were nothing more than business partners, casual acquaintances. It dawned on him in that moment. He was powerless in this situation. The way he was feeling, he felt like shouting out that he loved Aaron and that he probably cared more than most.

 

"Why don't we head home, I'm tired" Chrissie interjected.

Robert seemed hesitant but realized he had no other choice at this time. He gave Chas a quick glance, who just pierced her eyes towards him. But strangely, it wasn't a long of anger or disgust, but genuine feeling of sympathy for him. Chas hated his guts, but she could tell he was concerned. For the first time, she saw something in Robert she had never seen before. He then followed his wife and father-in-law as they exited the pub.

 

**

 

"Ross I need your help" Adam shouted, out of breath

"Do one, I've got a curry at home waiting for me" Ross joked, not realizing the importance of the situation.

"It's Aaron, we think we've found him, but we need your help. Me and Cain are heading off to find him."

Ross couldn't be less interested. "Not my problem mate".

Adam's face hardened "Come on man! This isn't a game, we need your help."

Ross's expression softened, he was half annoyed he was being bothered, half flattered he was needed.

 

"Hurry up and explain then" he noted, before he and Adam rushed off towards the garage.

"Get in, I've got an address, hopefully we find them".

The race was on. Cain floored his car out of the village and sped off.

 

 

**

 

The trio arrive at a row of houses in Hotten, Adam glancing at the numbers on the houses, before spotting Aaron's car and the guys from before.

"There!"

Adam jumped from the car and ran towards the house, but Ross pulled him back into the street.

"Cool your jets, you don't know what kind of lads are in there!"

"Aaron's in there!" Adam shouted through gritted teeth

"He's right. If our Aaron's in there, I'm not waiting around." Cain interjected, already at the door and banging on it.

 

No answer.

 

He banged again.

 

Still no answer.

 

Suddenly, Cain bashes the door in and enters the house, finding boxes stacked up against the wall but nothing else - looked like someone had packed everything up ready to leave. No one seemed to come running or looking, so the three of them guessed whoever was here before, wasn't now. 

"Right, have a look around for anything, anything that might give us an idea of where Aaron is."

Ross and Adam nod and they search through the house; no one is home. Adam headed upstairs and walks towards one of thee rooms only to find the door locked. He gave it a stern bash with his arm but it didn't budge. Cain hears the banging and comes up.

"Locked" Aaron signals, before Cain pushes past him and kicks the door in, the door slamming it against the wall partly off of its hinges.

 

The duo enter, with Ross not far behind. They peer into the room, filled with darkness. The curtains are drawn shut, with only a small slit of light shining onto the bed. They look towards it, and suddenly, notice someone in the bed.

 

Adam rushes to the side, and pulls back the cover.

 

"Shit." he whispers, eyes wide and slightly watered.

 

He looked up to Cain and Ross.

"It's Aaron."

 

Aaron sits, curled in a ball, head in his hands. His clothes are a mess, his hair is scruffy, his hands are bruised and cut.

 

Adam just looked to Cain, who looked back at him.

 

"Come on, let's get him out of here."


	5. Aaron's Night from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *FLASHBACK CHAPTER*
> 
> This chapter follows Aaron following the conclusion of Chapter 1 meeting a guy after an argument between him, Robert and Chrissie, explaining what happened to Aaron on that night and what led to him being the way he was at the conclusion of Chapter 4.

Aaron wasn't nervous. He was curious.

Aaron's nights out were usually very ordinary. He'd go out to a bar, have a few beers, get tipsy, have a few more beers, then probably gets approached by someone who asks him for a drink which usually leads to Aaron going to theirs. He'd never offer his home - Chas would ask too many questions and embarrass him. But tonight was different. He'd just had an argument with his ex-lovers wife after spending half of the night wishing he was anywhere else other than spending the night with Chrissie and Robert. He wasn't thinking about anything else, he was just set on getting his mind off Robert and that part of his life. 

 

"Hurry up, I'm freezing here."

Aaron walked up the driveway of this guy's house, looking up at the tall building.

 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dan." the guy smiles.

Aaron smiles back.

"Aaron."

Dan opens the door and let's Aaron in.

 

Surprised. That was the first thing Aaron felt when he walked in. He isn't someone who usually judges someone straight away, but from the looks of Dan, he didn't expect what he found. Dan was someone who didn't really seem to take too much time on his outer appearance, he didn't wear flash clothes but looked like he spent pretty much all his time in the Gym. He had a gangster kind of look to him, not usually the type Aaron went for. The house was immaculate - kind of scarily immaculate. Nothing was out of place. It didn't fit with Dan's look. But he wasn't complaining, he was just happy to be somewhere warm.

 

"Sit down, I'll grab us a beer."

 

Aaron awkwardly stepped into the living room, and sat gently onto the edge of the seat.

"Get comfy man" Dan laughingly commented, noticing Aaron's behaviour.

Aaron laughed to himself before sitting back and grabbing the beer he was handed. Dan switched on the TV, flicked through some channels before turning it back off, turning to Aaron.

 

Aaron looked to him awkwardly.

"Come on, I said did you wanna talk about it?"

 

Aaron remembered how they first met, just a few minutes ago. He kind of froze, he realized what he'd done. The thing is, Aaron didn't want to talk really. He can't talk to his best friend, his mum, his sort of dad, his lover, how could he talk to a stranger he knew nothing about? He came here for a distraction, not a therapy session.

 

"Umm..."

Dan just laughs. "It doesn't matter, I didn't really wanna listen anyway." he winked.

 

Aaron looked the guy up and down again, and realized that him coming back to his house was a mistake. He was caught up in the moment. He just wanted a distraction but now he just wanted to go home.

 

"Um, I think I'll drink this then head off" he murmured, possibly the most polite he's ever been.

 

"You what? I bring you back and drink my beers and you're just gonna up and leave?"

Aaron wasn't sure if he was making a joke or was deadly serious. His face could of been put on, he looked kind of mad.

"Sorry, I just don't think this was a good idea" he laughed faintly.

 

Dan sits back and sighs. "Go on then, fuck off!"

Aaron scowled.

"Look, sorry mate I'm just not in the mood, I'll give you the money for the beer if you're that arsed."

Dan looked at him angrily. "You're just another one of those guys aren't ya? Pretty boys who think they can switch it on and off when they want?!"

 

The mood in the room became awkward. Aaron wasn't sure what Dan's deal was. He wasn't joking - he was genuinely angry.

 

"Look, maybe I should-"

Aaron stood but Dan stood before him and pushed him back into the sofa cushions.

 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Aaron angrily exclaimed.

He was riled up. He stood back to his feet and barged passed Dan, but he was grabbed by his jacket.

 

Aaron's natural reaction kicked in - he lunged at Dan to punch him. But Dan dodged before tackling Aaron to the ground. Aaron hit his head hard onto the wooden floor, becoming dazed and before he could do anything, Dan was straddling him and pinned him down, raising his fists above his head.

 

Punch after punch, Aaron was defenceless. He didn't even have the strength to protect himself. His face just continued to be forced side to side with each contact from the fist, blood now freely running from his nose and cuts opening on his face.

 He just continued to feel the force against his face, each punch causing him to feel weaker.

Then..

 

 

Black.

 

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron opened his eyes and soon realized where he was again. He could hear Dan behind him watching TV and so he remained still as possible.

He tried to continue his body shaking furiously, but he couldn't. He'd been in fights before - so many he couldn't possibly count - but this time, it was different. Aaron was in a vulnerable state, he was a damaged man. It wasn't his external injuries that were hurting him - it was the way he felt. Aaron had been through so much, he'd had every possible feeling in the last 4/5 months since returning to Emmerdale that he couldn't deal with anything any more. Aaron sat quietly, before letting out a whimper as tears streamed down his face.

Dan turned to TV off and noticed Aaron had awoke. He darted to the floor beside him.

 

"Oh god. Aaron, I'm so sorry. I, I don't know why. It's just, umm, I've got a bit of an anger issue, I've had a rough time of it lately, I, I just lashed out, I'm so sorry."

Aaron looked up to the face of Dan. He was terrified. Tears streaming down his face in deep regret. Aaron slowly raised his body and sat on the floor beside an emotionally wrecked Dan.

"I just, I've had it so hard recently, I can't cope with it. I just wanted to find someone who I could talk to and relate to. I saw you and saw the same look that I have had millions of times".

Aaron looked to Dan as he tried to explain the reason for their meeting. And instead of anger, Aaron felt pain. He looked at Dan and saw many things he had seen in himself. Because really, Dan was just how he'd been years ago. Scared and afraid.

 

"It's alright, I've been in worse fights, I'll be fine" Aaron explained, trying to calm Dan down, even though his body was screaming with agony.

"I've got a spare bed upstairs, I don't think you're in the position to go anywhere tonight."

 

Aaron nodded, looking to Dan once more. All he could feel was sadness. He could of left right then - well, he could of tried at least, unsure just how far he'd get in the pain he was in. But he didn't - he decided to stay. He realized that Dan wasn't some psychotic crazy man who was looking for a one night stand but a man looking for help. Help that Aaron had looked for before. All those times. He couldn't leave. He couldn't live with himself if he did.

 

"Okay, help me up."

 

Dan helped Aaron to his feet, taking him upstairs.

 

 

**

  
 

It couldn't of been long. Aaron had only been in bed an hour or two before he was woken by the sound of shouting.

He tried to raise himself, but he couldn't. The pain has got worse, and the alcohol had worn off. Aaron felt terrible. Maybe he _hadn't_ been in worse fights before.

 

He tried to listen, but all he could hear was screaming.

The next minute, Dan barges into the room looking to Aaron.

 

"Get out now!"

Dan's face was stern. He wasn't asking, he was telling.

 

Suddenly, another guy appeared behind him, face drained of colour at the sight of Aaron.

"What the fuck have you done to him?! You're doing it to random strangers now too?!"

 

The guy looked to Dan in disgust. Dan rushed to the bed and grabbed Aaron. Aaron cried out in pain but it didn't stop him from being dragged from the bed by his arm. Dan rushed Aaron downstairs, while the other guy was following. As they reached the bottom step of the stairs, the guy rushed out the door. Dan shouted after him, dropping Aaron in the spot, and rushing off out of the door following the guy into the night.

 

Aaron was motionless. The pain just made everything numb. He heard the sound of car engines roaring, as he peered out of the door, still open, and watched the cars race off.

 

Everything fell silent.

 

Again, Black.

 

**

 

Once again, Aaron awoke. But this time, he wasn't where he was left. He was in a hospital. No one was around, and it appeared to still be late. Aaron looked to the clock, and realized it was only 4AM, the same day. He wasn't sure what was happening, but no one was around. His injuries were partly dressed, and he felt a sense of relief.

 

But that relief didn't last long.

 

Moments later, a man storms into the hospital quietly, looking around before peering towards Aaron. It was Dan.

 

"Come on, I need to get you out of here!"

Aaron was confused. Dan wasn't angry any more, he was the same he was when Aaron awoke after being beaten up by him the first time.

"Come on, I'm sorry, I'll explain all. I'll explain to you and take you home, I promise." he pleaded.

 

Aaron was not buying it. But he wasn't in a position to stand up to him. He was injured in many ways, he couldn't stop it. Dan helped him up off the bed, then stuffed what remained of Aaron's belongings into a bag, while Aaron fell into the wheelchair Dan had wheeled in, before darting through the hospital corridors and out of the hospital, and finally Aaron was bundled into a car. He could see the fear on Dan's face, and no matter how much he wanted to run away, he couldn't - emotionally or physically.

 

Aaron had nodded off, but only just, and opened his eyes once more as the car came to a stop. He wasn't at home. He was back at Dan's house.

Aaron sat up slightly, wincing at the pain.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"Well you fell asleep, I don't know where you live, plus, I need to explain."

 

 

Still in no state to refuse, Aaron allowed Dan to help him into the house, being placed on the sofa in the living room.

 

Dan paced slightly, shaking, before sitting besides Aaron.

 

"Look. I broke up with this guy that I've been seeing for years recently, and I've been taking it really hard. Like I said, I have anger problems, but I never wanted to hurt anyone. I went out last night looking for something to take me away from it all and when I saw you and you looked how I felt, I felt like we were the same, we had similar issues, just from looking at you. So when you came back with me I thought I could unload and talk to you but you wanted to leave, so I panicked and got angry, then everything happened."

He let out a shaky sigh and continued.

"Then when you went to sleep, my ex came back cause he'd been told I brought someone back from one of the neighbours. He was really angry with me for bringing someone back to our house and I just panicked again, so I tried to throw you out. I didn't even think about your injuries, and when he saw you, he made the wrong assumptions and stormed off.. I couldn't let him leave without me explaining to him what had happened."

 

Aaron nodded. He understood. Despite what had happened, he understood.

"But what did he mean, you're doing it to random strangers now?"

Dan sighed. "I, I, I sometimes hurt people when I'm angry. I don't mean to but I just panic and I attack. That's what I do. I never mean to, it just happens."

 

Aaron saw the look on his face. He didn't know if it was the state he was in or not, but Aaron felt sympathy."

"I can't let you go home like this, why don't you stay for a few hours, get some rest, I'll take you home later."

He swallowed.

"Plus, I need you to help me. Please."

 

Aaron's face softened. Someone needed him. Just like he needed someone. He couldn't leave. Aaron wanted to be the guy to save someone else for a change.

 

 

**

 

 

But Aaron never left after a few hours.

 

Aaron's stay ended up much longer than that. When Aaron would want to leave, Dan would make him stay. When Aaron wanted to contact his family, Dan wouldn't let him. Aaron was a prisoner. The tough lad who could take care of himself was defeated. He had no strength. No willpower. No motivation. Because at the end of the day, Dan was someone that needed help. Aaron had thought of all the times he needed help, and how no one ever gave up on him. But his mental and physical state was just as much a reason he couldn't leave. His injuries were still sore and his mind? Fucked.

 

It had been a month now since Aaron had come to Dan's after that one night. Aaron hadn't spoken to his family, his friends, or spoken to anyone, other than Dan. Dan continued to pop out now and again, but Aaron was always trapped in the home. It got to the point where Dan would lock him in the upstairs bedroom so he couldn't leave.

 

Beatings continued. Every night or so, Dan would talk to him about things, anything. Then he'd get mad with himself and lash out - Aaron's attempts to calm him down never helped. It was a never ending cycle that Aaron just endured. 

 

 

One day, Dan had left again. Aaron had been in the bedroom for two days alone, after the last vicious beating. He was too scared to leave the room and just pretended like he was ill. The fear had consumed him and the pain had made him weaker than ever. But he heard a loud noise. Someone was banging on the door, and he was terrified. He was always scared now. Every bit of courage, strength and bravery Aaron once had, had been taken from it. He was emasculated.

 

He continued to hear loud noises, before the door of the bedroom was kicked in. Aaron retreated under the cover, curled in a ball, worried that Dan had come back again.

 

The cover lifted. And Aaron could only feel fear.

 

Then, that familiar voice. It was Cain.


	6. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain, Adam and Ross return to Emmerdale with Aaron. Everyone is relieved and ecstatic for Aaron to be home - but no one expects to see what they do. As Aaron begins to mould back into normal life, he and Robert see each other for the first time since there argument.

Aaron places his face against the cold glass of the car, all his body pressed against the door. His body wrapped in a blanket, his eyes still adjusting to the light. His mind was blank, he had no feeling. He had no awareness of anything. All he knew is that he wasn't in his newly adjusted comfort zone.

 

"Come on mate, you're home."

 

Cain opened the door of his car and helped Aaron out. He looked at Aaron concerned. 

Aaron knew something wasn't right; Cain was being gentle - more so than he ever had seen him before. Like he would with his granddaughter. 

 

"We should take him through the back" Cain suggested in a hushed voice.

"They're all gonna wanna see him, we have to do this one way or another." Adam replied.

 

Ross walked through the doors of the pub, faced filled with concern. He entered to find everyone watching. The Dingles, the Barton's, Paddy, the Whites, everyone. All eyes were on the door. Chas had obviously informed those closest to her about the possibility of Aaron's return and soon enough the whole village knew. Even though many had moved on, even forgotten Aaron's disappearance, it seemed everyone came out for his return.

 

Chas walked from around the bar towards Ross, face filled with hope. She just wanted to see her son.

 

Cain and Adam entered the room, each at either side of Aaron supporting his weight, with Cain's arm around his shoulders.

 

He entered the room, and everyone just stood silent. Chas rushed, crying, to hug her son.

 

Aaron pulled back in their arms and Chas stood still.

"Easy, we need to get him in the back." Cain whispered.

 

Everyone was staring. Everyone was watching. Everyone was shocked.

 

Aaron wouldn't look to anyone, he just stared to the floor, not wanting to look at anyone. Cain and Adam slowly led him to the back, as Chas and Paddy followed. Robert couldn't help but tear up at seeing Aaron. Seeing him alive. His head filled with questions and concern. But Aaron never looked. Aaron never noticed, he just continued to look at the floor. Robert was disappointed, but continued to hide his feelings and emotions the best he could. He was struggling, but he had to, even if every fiber of his body was screaming at him to hold him and never let go again.

 

Adam and Cain sat Aaron onto the chair, where Aaron just sat shivering.

Chas hesitantly sat beside him, but stops herself from comforting him and weeps into her hands silently facing away from him. He looked broken, in more ways than one.

 

"You alright mate?" Paddy broke the silence.

But Aaron didn't answer, he just looked up.

"I..... I'm sorry" Aaron's eyes were filled with tears, with more rushing down his cheeks.

Chas launched towards her son and wrapper her arms around him, as Aaron crumbled in them, gripped tight onto her.

Cain, Adam and Paddy just sat at the table, watching on.

 

 

*

 

 

Ross sighed and sat at the bar, a pint put in front of him from Diane, in which he briskly downs before signalling for another.

Unable to wait any more, Robert walked up to Ross, and luckily, Diane had already begun a conversation.

 

"It was bad." murmured Ross.

"He was locked in a house in a room with no light, the place was a mess, Aaron was just curled in a ball in the centre of the bed hiding away. He's not spoken, he's hardly moved. We had to basically carry him out of the house into the car. There was blood all over the sheets, god knows how long he's been like that for, probably since he went missing."

Diane wraps her hands around her face in shock and horror.

 

"Any sign of the guy?" Robert angrily snapped, unable to hide his frustration.

"Nope. There was no one. Just a load of boxes all packed up. I'm gonna have to go back and get Aaron's car though at some point."

 

Robert swept his hand through his hair once more, looking at the back of the bar. All he wanted to do was run through and see Aaron. He just wanted to know he was okay. He wanted to show him that he wanted him to be okay. He just wanted Aaron.

 

**

 

Aaron woke on the sofa of the pub, with a blanket covering him. He looks up, to see Chas, asleep in the chair opposite him. She'd been there all night.

Aaron slowly raised to his feet before walking through to the bar. He wasn't sure what time it was. But he needed a drink. So he poured himself a beer, drank it steadily, before putting the glass down back on the bar. All his limbs ached and now, in a cleaner area he just felt grubby.

 

He walked back into the back room and Chas awoke, momentarily scared as she peered to the chair where Aaron no longer slept.

"I thought you'd gone again" Chas explained as she peered to the kitchen to see Aaron, sighing as she did so.

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

Chas's face lit up. It's the first words Aaron had said since he spoke to her last night.

 

Aaron then placed two cups of tea onto the table, and Chas walked over and sat down beside him.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. But I need answers."

 

Aaron took a deep breath in and out.

"Sorry to interrupt, I didn't know if you were awake."

 

Diane walks in, before being followed by two police officers.

"Aaron Livesy, we have some questions for you about Daniel Stark."

 

Aaron looked at them nervously, fiddling with his mug.

"Who called you? I was going to let him rest for a bit before you stuck your noses in!" Chas snapped.

"Nobody called us. Mr. Daniel Stark handed himself into the police a few hours ago. He had been in trouble for sometime for a string of domestic violence cases, and he came in and explained everything. He told us about Mr. Livesy at his house but when we arrived he was nowhere to be found. We then found out about Mr. Livesy being missing and came here thinking he might of returned home, which he has."

 

"He's handed himself in?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Yes. He's been arrested and will face the magistrate later today. It's possible that depending on how it goes, this could go to court."

Aaron's face was tense. But he soon relaxed and looked to his mother.

"Okay, I'll do this now. But it's probably best if you get some people here too, I don't think I could explain this again."

 

** 

 

"So is that all you need to know?" Aaron finished, after explaining his ordeal to the police, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It is, for now. We may have to speak to you again soon. We'll have to see how things go later today and let you know. But one more question. Your mother said that he came here to the pub asking for your passport and car keys, did he say something about taking you away?"

Aaron hesitated trying to think. "I think so. He said something about us starting fresh somewhere, but at this point I never knew if what he was saying was true or not. He seemed to change his mind more than he did his behaviour. He had looked through my phone, I presume he found my address from it. I hadn't told him much about myself, he never really wanted to hear it, I had just told him about my mum, Paddy and my friends and how they helped me through my stuff."

"Okay, Thank you, and we'll be in touch"

 

Chas bites her tongue, before showing the police out.

As she closes the door behind the police, she silently brakes down, after hearing everything Aaron endured. Meanwhile, Cain, Paddy and Adam leave Aaron alone in the back room and head through to the pub.

 

All three sit at a table as drinks are delivered by Victoria, clear that they were in a state of shock at what Aaron had told them.

"I can't believe it" Paddy murmurs. Unable to properly comprehend it all.

"I can't believe he went through all that, just because of one night, going out and meeting someone." Adam interjects.

"I think none of us expected that something like this would happen. And I swear, I'm gonna make that little bast-"

"-No. I think the best thing to do now is put it behind us and support Aaron through it all." Paddy retorts. "The last thing we need is more violence and upset. Just leave it."

Cain sits fuming, but nods in agreement. More grief is the last thing anyone needs.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert sat alone, in his bed, as Chrissie slept besides him.

He hasn't slept. He's hardly moved. Just sat brooding, staring at the wall. All he wants to do right now is see Aaron. The ache is too strong and he basically had to mentally drag himself away from the pub last night knowing that Aaron would most certainly need time to adjust. He had no idea what Aaron had actually gone through but all he knew is that it had to have been terrifying. He felt like banging his head against the wall - if he hadn't caved and agreed to go out that night, Aaron wouldn't of stormed off, he wouldn't of met this guy and he wouldn't be in the state he's in. All Robert could think was that once again he was the trigger of Aaron's pain.

 

He quickly peered at Chrissie, and seeing her sound asleep he quietly rose from his bed and picked up some clothes, leaving the room. He quickly dresses before he heads downstairs, and out the door.

He's not sure what time is it, but he doesn't care. He has to go now. Robert races off in his car, straight for the village.

 

**

 

The pub is seemingly ordinary, and Chas stands behind the bar again for the first time as a barmaid.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asks.

"I will be. My son's back home and right now that's all that matters. Getting back to normal and moving on."

Alicia nods in agreement.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here"

Chas thanks Alicia before beginning to serve drinks again.

 

Moments later, Aaron appears from behind the bar, fully expecting to be watched as he enters.

 

"Nice to see you Aaron" Edna chirps with a small nod.

Aaron just nods back, before sitting besides the bar with his mother.

Chas kisses his forehead, and rubs his arm.

He gives her a small smile as she heads towards the other side of the bar.

 

He rubs his hands and looks down at the bar when he hears the doors open, and he already instinctively knows who it is.

Robert bursts through the doors and peers around. His eyes fix straight onto Aaron from across the room. Aaron looks up and notices him too and his eyes fix straight to Robert. Neither know how to react, and just stand their staring at each other.

 

But Chas noticed, and despite everything, she knew they both needed this.

"Go on through" she said calmly, looking to Robert.

Robert nods and looks to Aaron who rises from his chair and begins walking into the back room. Neither of them need telling twice.

 

Aaron has hardly stepped through the door and before he can even turn Robert has pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hand on the back of Aaron's head and holding him. Aaron just melts into him and holds onto him tightly, both with tears in their eyes.

 

He pulled Aaron's head back gently and kissed him deeply yet just as gentle, sighing and letting the feel of Aaron's lips against his own sink into his skin.

"I missed you." Robert remarks, pulling away only millimetres from him.

 

Aaron shrugs him off and backs away slightly.

"W.. why?" Aaron whimpered.

Robert looks at him with a ruffled brow.

"Why what?" 

"Are you here? Why did you do that? I thought-"

But Robert stopped him with another kiss, cupping Aaron's face.

"This last month.... has been hell. I can't imagine what the hell you've gone through, but all I can tell you is that I've not slept, not stopped thinking about you and worrying about you since I last saw you. I wanted to run after you straight after you left but I chickened out. I didn't want to fight for you, I didn't want to admit it to myself that I wanted you. I couldn't help but do what I always do. When they said you were missing I could hide how scared and worried I was. I tried to act like I didn't really care, but this month has taught me anything, is that I can't... I can't.."

 

Aaron grabbed Robert's wrist, Robert's hand still cupping his face. Aaron let the tears continue falling. 

"I love you"

 

Aaron's eyes widened and he looked at Robert, who was staring at him straight in the eyes.

"W-what d-dyou mea-"

"I-I love you Aaron. A-and I can't live without you. Not any more."

 

Aaron pulled away again, this time completely and walked across the room, wrapping his arms around himself and looking out the window.

"You're just saying that because of the shock, give it a few days and you'll feel differently, you don't love me" Aaron wept, unable to comprehend what he was being told.

 

"I do love you! I've never been so sure in my life! I've been crazy to pretend like what we had meant nothing! I was deluding myself into thinking I could turn off those feelings and have a white picket fence life with Chrissie. I do love her, I love her a lot, but I'm _in_ love with you, not her."

 

It was everything he wanted to hear. Everything he wanted to know, and yet...

 

"I... I can't do this"

 

Aaron had been holding it together the best he could, but it was becoming too much for him. He had been putting on an act since he woke this morning, pretending like he was okay. But he wasn't. Aaron wasn't Aaron anymore. He was a completely different person. He's too vulnerable, too broken, too damaged now. He can't let this happen. This last month had completely changed him. He might of been a mess before this, but now. He was a wreck.

 

Robert came back over to him and tried to embrace him but Aaron pushed him away, as tears rolled down his cheek.

 

Robert looked at him in disbelief and sadness "N-no. No. I can't let you push me away, not now." Robert whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry for everything, I can't let you do this"

 

Aaron burst into tears, running away from him but Robert grabbed him again, Aaron unable to take it and just fell back into Robert's arms. Robert's legs buckled and they fell onto the sofa, pulling Aaron into his arms once more and shielding his body from everything else. Robert kissed his head.

"I love you. I love you. Please... I can't lose you." he cried, whispering into Aaron's hair as he stroked the back of Aaron's neck.

 

Chas walks through the door, freezing as she sees the sight before her. Aaron and Robert in an emotional embrace, crying.

 

Neither notice her, so she says nothing, and slowly steps back into the hall, closing the door quietly.


	7. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is faced with a tough decision as the court date is today for Dan's sentencing. He and Chas decide to brave it, when they are left to discover if justice will be served.

"You should go."

Aaron wiped the tears from his face, and Robert unleashed his grip from around him, confused once more.

"You can't do this, I need you" Robert whimpered.

Aaron gave him a faint smile. "I-I... need time - you've gotta give me time."

 

Robert nodded slightly, placing a small kiss to his lips.

"I'll be here, whenever you need me. I mean it."

 

Aaron turned his head away from Robert - he didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh, he just couldn't believe Robert would actually mean it.

 

Aaron stood still. Silently. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

 

Robert left and closed the door slowly, leaning back on it a moment. He meant every word he said and he'd prove it. He wiped his face, clearing it of any more tears, and walked through to the bar with his head down.

"Ah, so that's where you ran off to?!"

Robert's face shot up at the voice from the other side of the bar, seeing Chrissie stood there all dressed up.

 

"I thought we could go out for a meal or something, just me and you."

 

Robert didn't want to. It was the last thing he wanted. Every other time he and Aaron left things, he'd usually run to Chrissie, overcompensate his actions towards her, try and get her into bed. Not this time. He couldn't.

"I don't really feel great, I'm gonna head home and go back to sleep."

Chrissie was annoyed, but watched as her husband departed, not even a kiss goodbye.

"You see what I mean?" Chrissie remarked as she placed her head on her fathers chest.

"Oh Chrissie. It's been a strange few days for everyone. Plus, Robert's been working hard at the scrap yard lately, so he could probably do with a bit of a rest."

 

**

 

Chas sat in the back room of the pub, sipping a cup of tea while gazing at a photo of a young Aaron. She just smiled to herself.

Aaron entered the room, he'd trimmed his facial hair, he'd had a shower, and he was wearing a suit.

 

"Oh no. Don't even think about it."

Chas knew what he was doing. Aaron was going to court. He was going to see Dan.

"I have to go and end this properly."

Chas was confused. Confused that, after all Aaron had been through, all he had endured, he still had sympathy for the guy.  But she knew she could do nothing.

She just sighed. "I'll get my keys then."

 

Chas stood still for a few moments, thinking Aaron would reject her offer to drive. But it wasn't like normal. Aaron needed her with him. He couldn't do this alone, not this time.

 

Aaron and Chas walked through the pub as she explained where she was going to Alicia. Those at the bar had heard their plans, and Aaron walked out of the pub, with Chas not far behind with her hand on his shoulder.

 

**

 

"Well I hope justice is done" Pearl commented loudly, as she sat to the café table eating a sandwich alongside Paddy. 

"I hope he rots for what he did. Scum bag." Paddy grunts.

 

Moments later, Robert walks through the café door, and heads straight for the counter.

He's not himself. He's not buttoned up in a suit, or dressed in one of his many jumpers, but wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans and hoodie. He had no energy to look his best, pretend like everything was okay.

He couldn't help but overhear Pearl's comments as he tried to compose himself in public.

 

"But imagine going and facing someone who did that to you, I could never do it. Looking them in the face and being able to stand even near them."

Robert's face scrunched. He knew what she was talking about. And he was furious about it.

"Forget that Americano Bob", Robert muttered, not even finishing his sentence before storming out of the café.

 

He jumped into his car, and sped off out of the village.

 

*

 

Aaron sat silently outside of court. His legs were shaking, his fingers twitching. Chas noticed and just grabbed his hands, clenching them close to hers. She let out a faint smile.

"I won't let you do this alone."

Aaron smiled faintly back, before a shout could be heard signalling everyone to enter the court.

 

Aaron felt sick. Not psychologically, physically. But he knew. It was now or never. He had to do this.

 

Aaron and Chas sat at the back of the court room, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. He sat down and sunk into the chair, trying to make himself invisible from the room.

Moments later, policemen enter the courtroom with Dan in handcuffs.

Aaron begun to shake heavily. He was struggling with this. But so was Chas. He looked at her. He knew she couldn't handle this. He regretted her allowing to come. Aaron felt selfish for allowing himself to want her to do this for him.

 

As proceedings went under way, Chas and Aaron sat in horror as Dan's crimes were described in court.

 

Chas couldn't take it.

"Leave mum, I don't want you like this."

Chas shook her head.

"I have to be here for you."

"Please" he cried. "Leave."

Aaron was the most stern he'd been for months. He wouldn't allow it any longer. Chas quickly rose to her feet and walked out, giving Aaron a worrying look as she exited.

 

Aaron continued to listen to the court. All the things Dan had done, described in graphic detail. The physical abuse. The sexual abuse.

 

Aaron was... dumbfounded. Even after all Dan had done to Aaron, he only discovered he'd done worse to others. He no longer saw a boy who needed his help, but a man who was disturbed. He realized - all those thoughts, perceptions he'd had of Dan. They weren't Dan's similarities to Aaron. They were Aaron making the pieces fit together, making them seem like they were similar, when in truth, they couldn't be further from it.

 

Tears began to stream down his face as he watched proceedings come to a head. Suddenly, he felt a gush of wind past by his neck, and a figure dropping into the seat next to him. Aaron looked down and a hand clenched onto his, while an arm clasped around his shoulders. Aaron looked up.

 

It was Robert, now sat beside him staring into his eyes.

"I'll always be there for you."

Robert leaned into Aaron and kissed him gently on his forehead, and remained there for a few seconds. Aaron gasped with tears and held onto Robert, placing his head to his chest.

"Life imprisonment."

 

Aaron's eyes widened. In Robert's entrance, he had missed everything else, but he heard that clear as day.

Dan was taken away and everyone rose. Aaron looked up in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"They've got him." Robert said cheerfully to himself. He stared at Aaron once more and kissed him again, helping Aaron up and walking out together.

 

Chas rose to her feet as she saw Aaron come into her vision again.

"He got life."

Chas's face lit up, not with happiness but satisfaction. She was just glad it was over.

Moments later, Robert appeared from behind him.

Aaron knew she wasn't happy, that there was something she wanted to say.

 

"Thank you, Robert. It's completely wrong and it shouldn't be happening, but I'm glad you were there for my son, no matter what else has happened."

Robert and Chas looked to each other. Aaron looked to them both as Robert threaded his hand into Aaron's.

 

"Can we go now?" Aaron asked, looking back to his mother.

"Yeah sure" she smiled, ushering him over.

 

"I'll see you back in the village alright?" Robert whispered, knowing full well Chas would never allow him and Aaron to leave together. They just looked to each other.

"Thank you" Aaron sighed, hesitating before placing a kiss to Robert's lips. The action caused Chas to look away, feeling strange seeing Aaron and Robert in this way together.

 

Aaron smiled at him before letting go of his hand and reaching for his mothers, walking away.

 

Robert held back as he watched Aaron leave, never more sure his next move would be the right one.


	8. You're Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is trying to move on from his ordeal, getting back to normality. But that proves harder than expected when Aaron has to face his feelings head on.

Aaron opens his eyes; to say he was surprised that he'd actually slept was an understatement. It was the first time in a long time he had done, and for more than an hour at a time. Sure, he had been up and about 3 times in the night, but he'd managed to fall back to sleep each time, even if just for a bit. Progress, he thought. 

 

He looked at his phone. 3 missed calls, 2 texts. All from Robert.

 

"Hope your okay, meet tomorrow to talk? xxx"

"I meant what I said you know, I'm here for you xxx"

 

Aaron sighed and smiled gently, before he rose to his feet, got dressed and headed downstairs. When he entered the living room, he was surprised not to find anyone. He walked over to the kettle and switched it on before noticing the paper on the table. He gave it a quick glance but his eyes soon shot straight back to it as he read the headline.

 

He saw it. In big bold letters. It was Dan's name and photo.

 

He threw it down onto the floor, unable to look at it.

 

**

 

Chas happily served behind the bar, when she's called over by a customer.

"Hiya love, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Aaron Livesy?"

 

With recent events, Chas was never happy when someone asked after or for Aaron.

"What for?" she snapped gently.

 

"I saw him yesterday at the trial, I don't think he remembered me, but we've met before. I.. I was there, when he was at Dan's. I-I'm the ex boyfriend."

 

Chas looked behind herself before leaning in.

"Look, I'm sorry but-"

 

"It's alright mum"

Chas looked back to see Aaron stood in the doorway, looking at the man.

"You can come through."

 

The guy smiled at Chas, before heading back.

 

 

Aaron sheepishly walked into the back room, unsure if he was ready for this. He looked back to the door as the man entered.

"So, can I help you?" Aaron asked.

"You don't remember me do you? I'm Craig, I was there that night that, well, one of the nights that... Dan did those things to you."

 

It all flooded back to Aaron. Maybe it was the pain he was in at the time, but he suddenly saw his face vividly. He was the guy Dan chased after on the night they met. Dan's ex.

"I suppose you wanna know why I'm here?" Craig mused.

Aaron shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I have a faint idea."

 

Aaron motioned to the table and they both sat down, Aaron being as polite as he could despite the circumstances. He wasn't sure of how to act. Was he mad? Sympathetic? felt a sense of understanding? He wasn't sure.

 

"Look, I just wanna say first, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for what he and I went through in the days leading up to him meeting you, you wouldn't of been in that position in the first place"

 

"Don't blame yourself" Aaron interrupted. "Dan was obviously unhinged or psychotic or whatever, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, if it wasn't me, it'd of been someone else."

 

Craig looked at Aaron with large eyes. "Even so... I should of done something. I went back to the house afterwards to help you, but you were gone. Anyway, how you doing?"

 

Aaron took a large gulp of his tea. "Fine" He muttered.

Craig looked at him again, staring into his eyes. "You don't have to lie to me. I know that face. I've been using that same face for the last few months too."

Craig understood. He understood that Aaron was still, even to this day, putting on an act. An act, that even Aaron had convinced himself to be what he truly felt. But it wasn't.

 

"It's gonna be hard. You're gonna wonder if you can ever forget what happened, ever move past it, ever move on from it."

 

"I thought I knew how to deal with pain" Aaron interrupted once more. "I've been through a fair bit of trouble, heartache and pain myself, but this, it's completely different."

 

"I know" Craig replied. "You think you'd be able to defend yourself, have a bit of strength to stand up for yourself. But you can't. That's not how they make you feel. You're stripped of everything. To many it seems like he just hit you badly a few times and that it's all just skin deep cuts and bruises. But what it does to your head, how it makes you feel... no one will ever understand that pain more than those who have been through this type of thing themselves."

 

"How do I act though? Do I let it fester inside me? Do I allow it to change who I am, who I was?"

 

Craig looked up in deep thought. "I think the best thing you can do is not let it define who you are or what you do. Don't let them change anything. You've changed already, don't let it consume you and change you anymore. Face up to it. This is what happened and that can't be changed. Just know that if, touch wood, it ever happened again, you'd find it in yourself to know you can get out, and there are people who want to help you and will help if you ask for it. You're never alone. Although it may feel like it, there is always a hand waiting for you to grab."

 

Aaron looked to him, and smiled. Craig just smiled back.

"I think we're done here." Craig sighed, before standing up.

 

"Look, here's my number, if you ever just need someone to talk to, for anything, you can."

He handed Aaron a peace of paper, smiles at him once again, before walking out.

 

Aaron and Craig emerge from the back room and Craig says goodbye. Chas watches on as he leaves.

"You alright love?" Chas questioned.

 

 Aaron smiles at her, a larger smile than he'd had in a while.

"I will be."

 

He was just about to step foot in the back room when..

"Oh Aaron!"

 

Aaron was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't quite figure out who it was at first, but he wasn't expecting who it was.

 

It was Chrissie.

 

"I wondered if I could have a word?"


	9. The Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person Aaron expected to see today was Chrissie. What did she want? Did she know about the affair? There's only one way to find out...

"Umm, I'm, er... sure?" Aaron answered.

 

"Everything alright?" Chas questioned. Her eyes were wide open as she looked to Aaron as if to ask him ' _Should I be aware of loud voices and flying cutlery?'._

 

"Yeah fine I think?"

"Oh yes, just wanted a quick chat" Chrissie replied.

 

Aaron showed Chrissie through to the back room, and awkwardly asked her if she wanted to sit down or wanted a drink. She sat down at the table, asking Aaron to do the same.

 

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened that night we went out."

 

Aaron stiffened slightly. The last thing he really wanted to do was talk to _her_ about any of it. Like they were friends or something.

 

"I just wanted to know, if we're alright?"

 _Seriously?!_ he thought. Surely she should realize the last thing on his mind would be if they were flamin' alright with each other?

 

"Umm, yeah sure."

"I just had a feeling that you might of had an issue with me, or Robert or both? I had a feeling you and Robert weren't getting along"

 

Aaron knew that this was a prime example why he and Chrissie could never be friends. Chrissie was always thinking of herself and her family, not thinking of others. No wonder she was the way she was with Alicia. Aaron would hate her, if not for his sympathy that he'd been sleeping with her husband before they were married.

 

"Er, not really, I just wasn't agreeing with him over some business stuff, not a big deal, he was just annoying me and I took it out on you, I was drunk, I'm sorry." Aaron fumbled. Really he was spouting whatever crap he could think of. He could of cared less at this moment in time about coming up with a genuine apology.

 

"Oh, well I apologize too, and I accept yours." Chrissie looked at Aaron for a few moments. "You know, Robert's not really got many friends since he moved. He had all the trouble with Andy, and most of the guys around here are either too mature or too immature for Robert to take to. But he seems to like you."

 

Aaron was blushing. If only she knew.

"I'd like him to have more friends like you around him, he's not exactly the most open with me any more, so I'd like if he had other people to talk to."

 Aaron smiled awkwardly, she really was naive.

"I'll talk to him, call a truce, we're all good."

Chrissie smiled and gave him a nod.

 

"You know, I really do wonder about him sometimes. He's a lovely guy but he has a devious and secretive streak to him. I don't know whether to be turned on or worried about it."

 _What the hell is she talking to me about Robert for?!_ he thought, but instead remained with a smile on his face. 

"Some people just are like that I guess, as long as you love him and trust him, I suppose."

 

"That's the thing, I'm not sure sometimes. I do love him, I love him more than most, but I'm not always trusting of him. Maybe it's just me, and I'm doubting him for no reason."

"Doubting him?" Aaron questioned, still not interested but slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, like everything with Katie. There were a few times she made sense about things, like, this one time we went to a hotel and we found his car, and until he phoned me and explained he'd booked us a room, I thought for sure he was playing away."

 

Aaron felt cautious. He'd not heard her name in a while, and it just brought guilt back to him.

 

"I think I trust him now. Our marriage has had a rocky start but I think we're getting back on track now. I think we might actually start planning a family soon." 

Aaron felt sick. The last thing he needed to hear was this.

 

"Anyway, I'm glad we cleared the air. And I'm happy that you're going to have a truce with Robert, maybe we'll buy you a drink or two! I'm sure it'll be good for the business and you maybe you could even be a shoulder for him to vent about me to."

Aaron just nodded, unable to take her presence much longer as they left the room.

 

Aaron entered the bar with Chrissie not far behind when Aaron noticed Robert stood at the bar.

Robert's eyes glistened at him with a warm smile, but the expression drops as Chrissie emerges from behind him.

"Everything okay?" He asked, a slight shake in his tone.

 

"Yeah fine, I was just clearing some things up with Aaron about that night out we had. Said I'd buy him a pint, so you get them in."

Robert gave a look of half relief and half concern to Aaron, who gave him a quick glance. Robert knew that look. Aaron wasn't happy.

 

"It's alright, another time, I'm tired, I'm off to bed" Aaron murmured in a defeatist tone. Today had been hard enough, he didn't need to witness the happy couple too.

 

Robert just watched him as he walked away, concerned.

He knew something had happened.


	10. I'd Say So

"You ready for this, we can leave it a few days if you want?"

No. Aaron was ready. He was ready to return to work.

"I've gotta go back sometime, I'm climbing the walls around here, I'm fine!"

Adam and Aaron conversed quietly about the business in the pub while Chas watched on, worried her son is pushing himself back to work so soon.

 

Suddenly, Aaron's phone buzzed.

 

_Robert: I know you need time, but I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? xx_

 

Aaron just sighed. He wasn't playing hard to get, he just didn't have the energy. Chrissie's words 'planning a family' had him up half the night. Nothing had been promised or said by Robert to Aaron that suggested that, maybe he'd leave her, but that _this_ would surely solidify it never happening. It just made what Robert had said to him all the more painful and hard to take.

 

He slid his phone back in his pocket, waving a quick goodbye to his mum, before exiting with Adam.

 

*

 

They'd been working for a while and Adam was pleasantly happy with how Aaron had got back into the swing of work.

"I think this is just what you needed eh mate?"

"Yeah me too." Aaron smiled.

 

For a moment, the pair were enjoying things just like they had a few months ago. Aaron was feeling good, he was feeling better. At least, he was when he was pushing the latest Robert drama to the back of his mind.

 

A white car suddenly pulled up, and Aaron didn't have to guess twice who it was.

"Just been up at the pub, your mum said you're back at work, it's not too soon is it?" Robert asked, voice filled with concern.

 

"You worried he'll keel over and we'll lose money or summat?"

"What?! No!" Robert snapped.

"Hey! I was joking mate!" Adam laughed. "He's sound, fit right back into it."

Adam slapped Aaron on the back and Aaron gave him a smile, before the phone in the portacabin began to ring and Adam left Robert and Aaron alone.

 

Robert shifted towards Aaron slightly.

"Have I done something wrong? You've not been texting back."

"Yeah I know, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Well yeah, I have too Aaron. I think we both have."

Aaron just looked at him, and he could tell he was trying here. Neither of them had the time or energy to play games any more.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just.. well you know Chrissie came to visit me yesterday..."

Robert's face dropped. It seemed every time he saw her or heard her name his reaction was the same nowadays.

"And?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Well... she told me something, that, that kind of threw me off"

"Which was?" he retorted, walking closer to Aaron.

 

"Well... she said, that you two were planning to start a family."

 

Robert's expression soured more, if it was even possible. He took a step back and rubbed his forehead.

"What?"

"Yeah" Aaron awkwardly replied. "So you can kind of see why I wasn't in a rush to talk to you."

 

Robert brooded for a few moments. He then looked up to Aaron and stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know that, don't you?"

Aaron nods unconvincingly.

"I don't, alright?"

Aaron nods again, this time more firmly.

 

"Look" Aaron sighed. "I don't want to get in the way of anything. Me and you... I.. I just think, it's better if we don't. Y'know.. start anything again. Your marriage-"

"-My marriage is over, Aaron."

 

Aaron looked at him utterly confused.

"You what?"

"Well, it will be, once I'm finished here I'm going to tell her."

 

Aaron looked back to the portacabin before pulling Robert round the corner of a van.

"Are you serious?!"

Robert smiled and moved closer into Aaron, lifting his head and looking into his eyes.

"I meant it. I can't live without you Aaron. I love you, and... I'm not gonna hold us back. Her.. wanting to start a family. It's now or never right? I either keep lying to myself, to everyone, that I don't love the fucking bones off of you and live my life in misery with a wife and a kid, or I come clean, honest. Tell her how I feel and stop pretending to myself. I-I love you Aaron. I'm _in_ love with _you_. And even if you still need time... or fuck, even don't want me then that's fine. But I'm not lying any more. No matter how good I am at it, I can't do it any more. I need everyone to know that it's you I need. Nothing anyone else does or says is gonna change that."

 

Aaron looked down again, closing his eyes.

 

Robert looked at him and smiled gently.

"So? What're you thinking?"

"What you mean?"

Robert rolled his eyes, and tugged on the edges of Aaron's jacket.

"I love you. I want you. All I need to know I suppose... is there a chance?"

Aaron sighed heavily.

 

He looked at Robert for a few moments, then closed the gap between them, pushing his lips against Roberts, both of them falling into it.

 

After a few moments, in which the kiss began to deepen Aaron pulled his lips away but rested his head against Robert's.

"Yeah. I'd say so."

 

Robert smiled and Aaron cupped his face, kissing him again.

 

"I want you to be sure, though."

Robert put his hands to Aaron's face.

"I'm sure, alright?"

 

Aaron pushed him away slightly and they released their grip on one another.

Robert sighed. "So, this should be fun." he smiled, huffing a laugh.

"Good luck.. I suppose?" Aaron laughed back.

Robert nodded and kissed him, bumping their noses together before pulling away.

 

Robert was just about to walk around the corner when Aaron pulled him back and pushed him against the van.

"Hey."

Robert looked at Aaron as Aaron kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too."

 

Robert closed his eyes, unable to hide the wide grin on his face. He kissed Aaron for the final time before walking backwards away from Aaron, smiling at him.

 

 

Aaron hated what that one night had done to him... what it had made him. But in some fucked up way, he was glad. Because now, it'd made things clear. Aaron loved Robert. Robert loved Aaron. And one step at a time, Robert would help build Aaron back into the man he was again. And they'd become one.

 

 

All because of one night out Adam just _had_ to get him out on the day his tag came off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fanfiction - re-edited and rewritten! There have been some changes to the plot and the last two chapters removed as the plot was irrelevant to this story. A new final chapter is in it's place to complete the story!
> 
> I will not continue it past this but I did want to change it, over 5 months since I originally posted it!


End file.
